


Be Mysterious

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [21]
Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Awkward Dates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, First Dates, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing Day 21: RushFandom: Big Time Rush (TV)It's Kendall and James' first date.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: James Diamond/Kendall Knight
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Kudos: 19





	Be Mysterious

She was trying to give him some advice. It was James' first date with his new boyfriend, and he knew he shouldn't be as nervous as he was. But he'd been friends with Kendall for a long time now. Somehow that seemed to make it even harder to make this be a good time. 

"Look," Katie said lightly. "Guys like it when their dates are mysterious. Try that."

"Oh. Okay." he said.

He could do that.

* * *

"So," Kendall said with an easy grin later that night. "Where exactly are we going?"

 _Katie said to be mysterious,_ James remembered suddenly. 

"None of your fucking business."

That was totally what she meant. Right?


End file.
